Harry and Bella the twins
by dshrieya32
Summary: Harry and Bella are twins let's see what happens when they are not given to Petunia but Sirius and have a younger sister to raise .
1. Disclaimer

Story rated M due to violence, language, sexual content and swearing.

Disclaimer : If I owned the series of harry potter or twilight harry would use his characterstics and would plan the golden trio's hidden departure in between the wedding and would have everything they needed throuout the horcrux hunt while bella would be a witch and would not nearly die while giving birth to renesmee.


	2. Saved from a painful upbringing

Story rated M due to violence, language, sexual content and swearing.

"This "is speaking

'This' is thinking

" _This"_ is beast speaking _'This'_ is mental connection

 **This** is written content

 _T_ _his_ depcts date and time of an event

 _Halloween of 1997_

James and Lily were playing with Harry and Bella when they hear something James goes at the door and shouts Lily go, run away, at the same time her water breakes after 3 hours of labour and runs as fast as she can in labour while carryin twin children. As soon as she reaches the nursery she gives birth to a little girl. She takes all three of them to the twins' crib.

She the newborn in between the twins after clothing her and writes a letter :

 **In the case someone finds us dead and the children fully safe and sound take them to Sirius Black. He was our decoy Peter Pettigrew is oue real secret keeper.**

 **signed**

 **Lily Evans Potter**

 **P.S. My daughter's name is Nightshade Venus Potter (** **Shad** **e).**

and slips it in her newborn's clothes.

Voldemort slips inside and says " Leave the twins and take your daughter and I will leave you alive. One of your twins is going to be able to defeat me so, I will kill both of them." Lily says "Don't do anything to my children I will take them and leave I will go to a place wherethey will never know of any prophecy the will never come after you just leave ththem even if you kill me leave them please Ibeg of you " He says "get out of the way""I beg of you " " No " "Please " "AVADRA KEDAVRA" Lily dies. He comes to the crib and says "One of you is going to be my death so all of you will die AVADRA KEDAVRA" the spell rebounds fron the crib and hits Voldemort. He screames "No".

After a few hours sirius comes running into the house and sees what has happened inside he cries and sees Hagrid coming into the house a few minutes later and says "I've been sent to get the twins " Sirius tells him that there is another child and hagrid asks him to come with him to support the newborn girl. Sirius agrees after a small argument. They mount the bike. Sirius has the newborn and older girl while Hagrid had the lone boy on his lap while steering the bike Sirius sees the Privet drive and asks if they were going to Petunia's house and when Hagrid said yes he starts shouting that when Lily had sent her sister a letter the owl had come nearly dead with a letter that she would not let anything related to her escape from her alive and the stop as they had reached the destination and the headmaster and deputy head mistress had heard everything Dumbledoor said " Is this true Sirius " "Yes headmaster unfortunately. " "Then what should we do?" " Don't leave them here an orphanage wouwould be a better choice than here." " Why don't you take them with you? You're theis god father are you not?" "Yes but..." a crincling sound filled the area. Sirius takes out some kind of paper out of the newborn's clothes which they find out is a letter

 **In the case someone finds us dead and the children fully safe and sound take them to Sirius Black. He was our decoy Peter Pettigrew is oue real secret keeper.**

 **signed**

 **Lily Evans Potter**

 **P.S. My daughter's name is Nightshade Venus Potter (Shade** )

All of them minus the godfather are stunned after reading this and Dumbledoor asks if there is a way he could raise them in muggle world at least until Shade was 5 years old. Sirius agreed and said that he just had to go and ask Petunia for the keys of the other house that was to be lily's as per her parent's wills and he could even raise them here in a house not far away . At the end of the convesation everyone was happy. They took the three children to the principal's office and Sirius started knocking on the door.

Petunia woke up at the insistant knocks on the front door and went ro see who was there. She was surprised to find the friend of her blasted sister and said " What are you doing here?" he said "I am here to ask the keys of your sister's house I am going to live there and I have Lily's permission and she also said that there will be no contact with you, whatsoever after I get the keys and take her belongings that were left here she knoks you don't want her here so she sent me to take those things. No one from the magical world will ever contact you or do magic in front of you after today. ACCIO all of Lily's belongings " and all of Lily's belongings did come toys , clothes trunk breifcases and a few keys. He then took all of them and dunked them all into the small bag he had and took the keys in his pocket and asked Petunia if one odf the keys were the house's keys she told him that in the keys there was a bronze skeleton key that was big enough to be able to reach his hand size in length and that was the house key. Sirius aked her the house no. she said that it was house no. 20 so he thanked her and took off. He then reached the headmaster's office and said "I got the keys." Dumbledoor said "good.So let's go." they go to the house and clean it and bring the twins and newborn into the house.

Then Dumbledoor went back to his work and Sirius wrote a letter asking the tonks if they would come to live with him while sending Remus a similar letter. The Tonks send a letter back answering that they couldn't live with him but vould come to his house every weekend for a few hours and Remus comes himself. He starts helping him in cleaning and cooking food. Then the two of them start feeding the twins some mashed food, but they have no idea what to do with the newborn child.

So, Sirius firecalls Andromeda, fills her in with what happened with the Potters and asks for tips in bringing the three children up. Andy comes and helps Sirius in feeding the child, tells him to bring her to her private clinic the next day and that she would tell him what and how to do. Then she goes back to her house.

Sirius thinks what would have happened had he run after the traitorous rat beacause as of now most of the magical law enforcement was after him right now. but if he had gone after him without anyone knowing him being a decoy and the traitor being the real secret keeper?

With that thought he got the twins to sleep and went to sleep himself but not before slipping Shade into a magical diaper that would vanish any human wastes .

How did you like it ? please comment. If I get enough good coments I will continue the story


	3. Visit To Andromeda

Story rated M due to violence, language, sexual content and swearing.

"This "is speaking

'This' is thinking

$This is beast speaking

This* is mental connection

 **This** is written content

"This and _This "_ means twins completing each other's sentences

"This" means twins talking together

 _This_ depcts date and time of an event

 _The next day_

Sirius woke up to crying and screaming the next morning, and realised that the twins had realised and remembered what happened the yesterday night. He then ran to the nursery. Reaching the door he saw Remus running to him and deduced that he had the same realisation. They nodded to each other and burst through the door.

They were relieved to see that they were crying on Lily and james photos. Then the twins asked " where are momma and dadda ?" and woosh. All of the relief was gone. THEY HAD TO MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND what had happened to Lily and James.

How could some one tell a 2 1/2 year old twin couple that their parents were killed?

They decided to try nonetheless. Sirius spoke " They were good, so god called them, but they didn't want to go, so god told us to take care of you; so that they would go to God's court without thinking if you are treated good or not." "Do you mean that the meanie made them die?" the twins ask together. "Who told you that?" asks Remus. "Momma and _dadda said_ that a meanie was after _all of us and_ they might die. _W_ _hen we asked_ what it was, _they said that good_ people are called in the court of god _and most people_ go happily. But sometimes, a few people _are sent to the court of god,_ even when they don't want to." "Really?" asks Sirius "Yes" They said."Okay. So what if we say yes?" "Then we want uncle Paddy." Okay, but after we go to my cousin's clinic. She is a healer, so she wants to check if you are hurt and to check your sister." The sister momma said was going to come out of momma's tummy?" "Yes. let's go to the clinic. Okay?"

A few minutes later

"Moony we didn't sleep for more than 3 hours. It's not right you know." " Yes I know." Andromeda says " You know, they are alright? The only problem is that the scar they have has black magic in it, but as you know inheritance tests can't be done before 7 years of age." They decided that they would introduce them to the magical society with a verbal introduction and the inheritance test.

 _Harry and Bella's P.O.V._

We were in a big white room. It had a bed. We were lating on it. Shade was tilting from side to side. A lady came in. She said she was going to see if we were alright and that it was called examination. The pretty lady waved a stick in our direction and mutturing something. Then she told us she was going to examine our sister. Then she did the same she did to us and went out. Sirius and Remus came in the room after she went away. Remus said " We will tell you after you have passed middle school. We will tell you what it means, afterwards. Then we will show you how to practice what that lady was practicing." Then Sirius took Shade and told us to come down from th bed and Remus took our hands and we all went to the car. Sirius opened the car and we went in. Sirius then gave shade to us and said "Keep her in your arms and don't let go." Then they both got in the car and we sped away.

Can I get a beta? One who can correct my punctuation an help me writing this story? If you like it please comment.


	4. Growing up

As all of them reached home, Sirius took Shade and Remus took Harry and Bella's hands. Then Sirius and Remus took all three children in their rooms and stared making brunch. Sirius asked Remus " Should I blood adopt Harry Bella and Shade or shold I go to Gringotts to see if I could find my brother and make sure he gets married and becomes a father so that the Black house would continue." Remus said to him " You shold go to Gringotts, but after we eat and drink and we all have full bellies. Now let's see if they are all up or they have been napping all the time they were in the room." Sirius agrees.

They go to get them to the dining room when Remus says " Have we given Shade what she can eat? " " What do you mean ? " "Shade is a 2 days old child and we didn't give her milk to drikn and didn't Andy say to 'give her cow milk which is diluted 1/3 ratio by water while mixing 1 tea spoon of sugar or better yet jaggery of the same amount or honey 1and a 1/2 tea spoon and give it to her in the madgical milk bottle which would give her all the nutrients in a mother's milk? " " You are right my friend. Let's make a bottle of milk for Shade."

They went to the kitchen and made a bottle of milk with honey and went to get the three children. When they entered the room they saw the twins playing with Shade and they smiled seeing such tender love. Then Sirius took Shade in his hands and Remus said " Let's get some food in our bellies. They all went into the dining room and Sirius gave Shade to Remus and Remus took the magical milk bottle and started feeding Shade. The brunch went without a hitch other than the twins asking why Shade was only drinking milk and Remus answering them hesitantly.

The newly made family of five then went to Gringotts and Sirius met with the Black family's accountant and foun out that his brother was dead and only the Black house elf knew how. He called kreacher and found out the truth ( it is told in harry potter deathly hallows both in movie and in book ) and cried. Then he promised the elf that he would find out how it could be destroyed.

When they were walking out of Gringotts, they saw Augusta with Neville and a bank teller came and asked them to come inside as the wills of Longbottmes were going to be read and as the twins were Alice's god children, they were to be present. Sirius asked the bank teller to get the Potter's accounts manager and ask him to get James and Lily's wills ready to be read as Neville was Lily's godson.

The Longbottom wills were read and there were some gifts for the twins and Neville for the five important birthdays in a magical human's life. Their first, eleventh, fifteenth , seventeenth and twenty - fifth birthdays. Then the Potters' wills were read. James gave everything to Harry, Bella and his coming third child who was Shade. It was a surprise when there was a separate will which Lily had generated. The will said :

Main Lily Evans Potter ya main Neelkamal Naaga Potter yeh will banaa rahii hoon taaki agar main mere bachhon ke aath saal ke hoone se pehele mar jaaon to mera sandeesh un tak pahunch sake. Maine unke liye ek poora pustakaalay hamare ghar ke neech chhipa kar rakha hai jo unhen yeh bataayega ki voh kaun hain aur kya hain unki ek naampatri bhi banayi hai maine aur apni hone wali santaan ke liye ek naampatri par mantr phoonk kar bhi rakha hai taaki unka adhikaar unhen miley aur jo training unhen chahiye hogi us paagal ko maarne ke liye wo bhi unhe milegi.

When it was done there was another voice ( as the will is said by the will maker and then the voice and video is projected ) that said it all in english

I Lily Evans Potter or I Neelkamal Naaga Potter am making this will so that if I die before my children are eight years old then in that case my children get my message. I have made a library so that they find out who and what they are. The siad library is in the basement of our home. I have my children's birth certificates hidden there and a charmed birth certificate for my coming child so that they get their rights and the training they will need to destroy the personification of madness

When it all ended, everyone was stunned one of the goblins there said that they will get all of the things in thehouse to their new house. At that time Sirius asked the goblin if he could make the house bigger from the inside. The goblin agreed after a short argument.

A few days later everything was done. The house was bigger from the inside, the things that were at the place of murder were in the house and the books were there too. Sirius and Remus found out that there were books about the magical world, the education in all the branches of magic, books on potter heritage and the books on an entirely different matter in a different language they couldn't understand. They even found afew books on the said language. By the language book and dictionary they found out that Lily was an Indian and had active naaga blood which meant that Lily was a shapeshifting snake / cobra. They also found that the reason Harry Bella and Shade were born early was that the gestation period of shapeshifting snake / cobra or icchadhari naag was different than humans. It was of only 20 weeks or 5 months. They also found out that the children with active naaga blood could understand and speak serpentine language that was actually different than parseltounge. Parseltounge used latent magic which was different than having the ability to shift into a snake whenever they wanted after becoming 8 years old because of which the person with the ability could become a snake and speak the language as it was in the blood not family magic. Then Sirius and Remus started teaching Harry and Bella about the magical society and the languages that Lily wanted them to learn. The languages were Hindi , sanskrit and Kashmiri. The books were ved, puran, upnishadh, shastra, granth and naaga shastra with a number of books on rules of yagna, meditation, poojan and nritya poojan.

A year later the twins knew about all of their possible powers that the got from being a magical person and active naaga blood.

They learned nritya (classic dance for prayer), broom riding, learned from the books from their mother's heritage, their father's heritage, about them magical Britain and the naaglok ( a place where the nagas live ).


End file.
